


Thank you my love

by beautyerre31



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 03:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14487927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautyerre31/pseuds/beautyerre31
Summary: [Ambientato esattamente all'inizio della 3b]Breve e intenso momento in cui viene fuori ciò che Belle prova esattamente dopo la morte di Rumple e in cui trova una lettera che lui le aveva scritto e lasciato nel negozio prima di morire. Dalla sua morte è passato un anno ma per lei è come se fosse passato un solo giorno, visto che i suoi ricordi erano stati cancellati.





	Thank you my love

Belle aprì il negozio col cuore in gola, era passato un anno da quando non lo rivedeva, anche se lei di tutto quel tempo non ricordava nulla. Le sembrò essere passato solo un giorno.

A passi lenti e angoscianti arrivò verso il bancone, lo toccò con delicatezza e con occhi lucidi. Le ricordava Rumple. Le ricordava la figura di lui dietro al bancone, il suo volto compiaciuto o delle volte sorridente e delle volte serio, e i suoi elegantissimi completi.

Al solo ricordo sentì il cuore spezzarsi in millle pezzi, si sentì morire.

Si fece forza e cominciò a guardarsi intorno, girovagò in quella stanza finchè non aveva osservato e ricordato ogni centimetro di quel luogo.

Poi passò nella stanza sul retro. Guardò la panca ricoperta da quella soffice coperta di velluto.

Ricordò Rumple, appena tornato dall'isola che non c'è, seduto li che le prese le mani e che la invitò a sedersi li accanto a lui.

Ricordò che le disse "Belle, amore mio, ora che sono tornato tutto cambierà. Finalmente ho ritrovato Bae e sono ritornato da te, come mi avevi detto. Voglio essere un uomo migliore per voi, come avete sempre voluto e so che potrò diventarlo. Siete la mia forza".

Alcune lacrime rigarono il volto di Belle, che si mise in ginocchio e poggiò la sua testa su quella panca, toccandola come se stesse cercando il suo Rumple.

Le mancava da morire, insomma per lei era come se fosse passato un giorno dalla sua morte, ma sentiva un vuoto dentro di sé.

Era comprensibile, aveva perso l'amore della sua vita.

Quando si alzò notò che sul tavolo c'era poggiato qualcosa, una lettera.

Si avvicinò e la prese in mano.

Perse un battito perchè sopra quella lettera c'era scritto il suo nome e quella era la grafia di Rumple.

Le sue mani tremavano mentre cercava di aprirla. Era stupita. Cosa poteva esserci mai scritto? E quando avrebbe potuto scriverla? Era una lettera d'addio?

La aprì e iniziò a leggere.

 

"Belle, amore mio,  
non so se leggerai mai queste righe che sto per scriverti, ma non importa perchè in qualche modo dovevo parlarti.  
Non so nemmeno quale sarà il destino di questa città ma so per certo quale sarà il mio.  
Ho pochissimo tempo, tesoro, e sono tante le cose di cui vorrei parlarti.  
Tu sei la mia forza, anzi, tu mi hai reso più forte.  
E si, ce l'hai fatta. Ce l'hai fatta davvero a trasformarmi nell'uomo che volevi.  
Non un eroe, no quello no, mai, non potrò mai essere un eroe, ma semplicemente uno che sceglie la famiglia,  
l'amore e la giustizia invece che il potere.  
Un'uomo in grando di fare la cosa giusta.  
Perchè si Belle, sto per morire.  
Sto per uscire dal mio negozio, senza magia e affrontare mio padre.  
Sto per ucciderlo e per farlo dovrò dare la mia vita, dovrò sacrificare me stesso.  
Ho paura ma sono pronto a farlo ed è tutto grazie a te.  
Hai sempre avuto ragione su tutto, fin dal nostro primo incontro.  
Ricordo il nostro primo bacio come fosse stato ieri.  
Ricordo quello che provai in quel momento e ricordo anche come la bestia che c'era in me uscì fuori e rovinò tutto.  
Chi avrebbe mai potuto amare una bestia? Adesso lo so con certezza.  
Solo tu, Belle. La mia Belle.  
Non capirò mai come tu abbia potuto amarmi, ma grazie per essermi sempre stata accanto.  
Grazie per non aver mai smesso di lottare per me.  
Non mi capacito ancora di tutto ciò, ma hai vinto.  
So che soffrirai e l'idea mi spezza il cuore in mille pezzi. Sto soffrendo anche io e sono spaventato ma almeno mi ricorderai  
come l'uomo che volevi io fossi e non c'è modo migliore per uscire di scena.  
Prima di partire per l'isola che non c'è mi dicesti che ci saremmo rivisti e che io sarei sopravvissuto e avevi ragione.  
Non potevo andarmene senza averti rivista ancora, per un ultima volta e ti assicuro che sono stati  
gli attimi più belli tra tutti i secoli passati in vita.  
Resta accanto a Bae, è un uomo ormai, ma fa quello che non sono riuscito  
a fare per tutti questi anni.  
Ti amo Belle, più di ogni altra cosa al mondo. Non dimenticarlo mai.  
Se questa città sarà in salvo, va a vedere il mondo come hai sempre voluto e vivi,  
voglio che tu mi prometta questo.  
Addio Belle.  
Ti amo.  
Rumple."

 

 

Belle iniziò a piangere, non voleva farlo ma fu più forte di lei.

Notò che nello scaffale di fronte c'era in bella vista la loro tazzina, la fissò triste e piena di angoscia ma poi andò a prenderla.

La strinse tra le sue mani con tutta la delicatezza del mondo.

Quello era stato e sarà per sempre il simbolo del loro amore ed era la cosa più preziosa che le era rimasta e che le ricordava lui.

Non poteva credere che Rumple fosse morto, che le aveva scritto quella lettera, che si era sacrificato per salvare lui e soprattutto che era diventato quell'uomo migliore che le aveva promesso di essere.

Non avrebbe mai voluto che morisse per esserlo, ma l'aveva fatto e anche se questo la distruggeva la rendeva fiera del suo uomo.


End file.
